Realms Pure Abyss
by bloodstained koneko17Omi
Summary: Love conflicts between Yusuke,Botan,Kurama and Sniper (almost finished)
1. Default Chapter

Realms Pure Abyss  
By: kOmi Takayo  
  
*Spoiler* This is my first ever fanfic so Itz really not that good and I ended up twisting the settings and eventz demo most peepz who had read it before I published this said itz really nice, ja, enjoy?! n_n;V  
  
Finally, the Reikai tournament was about to end, the Urameshi team had made it to the finals. Everyone was nervous yet excited for the upcoming fight against the two teams: the Toguro team and the Urameshi team. One late afternoon in the beach near the kubikukuri hotel, two slender young figures could be seen, one was a tall, handsome young lad sporting coal- black hair, it was Yusuke. He was embracing the other figure, one with the long light colored hair of blue who's face was full of doubt that moment, it was Botan.  
  
".Botan"  
  
"Uh.but Keiko, she." Botan spoke softly  
  
"Keiko is my childhood friend, and WAS my childhood sweetheart, demo, time pass and things change. I hold a special feeling for you Botan.I love you"  
  
Botan didn't know what to say, sweat streamed down her scarlet cheeks.  
  
"Yusuke I." but before she had the chance to say anything,  
  
Yusuke had pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was unexpected she blushed even more. But the kiss didn't last long. Puu who came flying towards them had been the reason for the kiss to broke.  
  
"ne? I forgot! Master Koenma wanted to talk to me. ja, mata ne"  
  
Botan ran off with Puu in her arms. Yusuke was left alone standing, still fantasizing and savoring Botan's sweet lips during that unbalanced kiss. He was determined to love her and have her forever with him.  
  
Yusuke knew that their success in the tournament was uncertain, they might even be just lucky enough to stay alive or barely survive the fight. He knew that it wasn't impossible for that night to be their. his last. But before things would turn out too late, he wanted to feel the love he'd always dreamt of from Botan. Late that evening, Yusuke found himself in front of Botan's room, he gave a gentle knock at the door. Botan was still awake at that time. She couldn't sleep, she just can't help thinking about what happened that afternoon, what Yusuke had just told her, had just confessed? She was confused. Nevertheless, she slowly walked across the room with her simple, but rather alluring nightdress  
  
"I'm coming." she then reached for the door  
  
She was surprised when she found Yusuke by the door  
  
"ne? Yusuke?!? C-come in, what bought you here at this hour?" she asked but Yusuke was more surprised to see Botan in her tempting attire.  
  
"I-I came cause I.uh.I."  
  
Botan had always treasured Yusuke in her heart but was afraid that her feelings for him would ruin her friendship with Keiko. Still, she's aware of the danger her beloved Yusuke would face the next day and that his survival was a mere muddle. Though she was afraid to lose him, her conscience would never let her rest if she would let him die in the tournament without even letting him know how she really feels; how much she values him, she loves him! Finally, Yusuke gained the courage to say what he wanted to say; what he came for.  
  
"Botan.I.I want to spend this evening with you. Would. you spend this night with me?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes were ever so serious; it was ever filled with love and sincerity for the beautiful girl who stood before him, truly he was in LOVE!  
  
".I don't want to lose you." was Botan's soft reply  
  
as she rest her head against Yusuke's chest. Yusuke in return, wrapped his arms around her. The room was quite dark with the door and windows shut, only a little white lamp shares its light with the room. Yusuke gave her a simple sweet kiss that later turned into a deeper one. He then lay his loved gently on the cotton soft bed, which lies before them. The night was cold but their loving and tender embrace kept them warm. He then began to unravel the beauty hidden inside Botan's captivating attire. Botan in return, slowly remove Yusuke's cotton fresh shirt. As the kiss deepens, Yusuke began to abstract the few pieces of clothing left which lies between them, he then slowly settles her into a deeper embrace. Nothing could compare to Botan's soft and delicate skin. How he love to tangle his fingers to Botan's soft and silky blue hair as the eternal kiss goes on. Who could've thought that making love could be so vast, that spending one night with the person you most and dearly love could be so assuring. That night, two beings had become one! The silence in the room was broken by groans and murmurs of love and satisfaction, of comfort and sincerity.  
  
( Oh Botan, how much I love you, I want to spend every moment of my life with you.demo, I'm not even sure how long my life would be.then, if I 'd die tomorrow, let me spend eternity with you. I love you.(  
  
(Yusuke, I don't want to lose you.and still I just can't find the words to tell you how important you are to me; that I love you.I can only let you feel.I hope through this action, that I adore you(  
  
The two young lovers slept with their arms tightly wrapped around each other as if never wanting to let go of each other's dreamy embrace.  
  
A few hours past until the sun had finally risen. It's just a few minutes till the final battle of the tournament begins. Everyone was doing their best; Kurama, although badly injured, successfully defeated Karasu. Likewise Hiei defeated Bui. But Kuwabara has the worst state of them all. It was Yusuke's turn against the undefeated Toguro. In the middle of the fight, Botan's heart crushes in fear of losing her beloved; she's so uncertain if she could continue to bear seeing Yusuke being badly beaten. Though the fight was extremely tough, Yusuke managed to succeed and gained victory in the battle! Alas, all turned out well and the crew prepares to head back home. Botan, as Yusuke's Reikai assistant would visit him during some occasions. As for now, it's time to go back to the spirit realm where she belongs. Before Botan could fly back home on her paddle, Yusuke had held her hand tight near his heart  
  
"Botan.won't you stay?"  
  
".I promise I'll return.Yusuke, you still has a lot on your hands as a Reikai Tantei, ne?"  
  
her smile was sweet and serene, then, she flew away until Yusuke could not see her beautiful flowing blue anymore.  
  
Two days after the tournament and Koenma hasn't given any mission for Yusuke; the reason why Yusuke haven't heard from Botan. How he misses her so much. too much.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Reikai world, Botan sits daydreaming in a corner of her room inside the temple. It was quiet, very quiet. The silence was broken by the opening of the door, it was Kurama. He was carrying a book. Kurama had always been good looking, he was awfully dashing, charming, infact too handsome to be describe in such limited words!  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I got in to the wrong room. I was supposed to return this to master Enma's library." Kurama noticed the look of anxiousness in Botan's face  
  
"what is it Botan? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"ne? oh no! it's, it's nothing really. I guess I just get pretty bored in here alone *giggles* don't you find it boring in this world?" she blushes  
  
Kurama had always loved Botan, she holds a very special place in his heart. But it seems he was never given the chance to admit it, to confess it to her.except for that moment. It would be the perfect opportunity to let her know everything; about of all the love Kurama had kept inside for her! He held her close and drew her near his heart  
  
"Botan.I have a very important confession to make"  
  
"Hn? (O_o;)?"  
  
".Botan, I want you to know that. I LOVE you" he said calmly yet in an alluring romantic tone  
  
"K-Kurama? I."  
  
She didn't know HOW to answer, WHAT to answer? Kurama had always been special and sweet to her, infact he WAS her first crush and had always had daydreams about him. But time changes everything, she had waited for his love too long and being often with Yusuke taught her to develop the eternal emotion for the Reikai Tantei. Now, she loves Yusuke more than Kurama. Still, she knew that her love affair with Yusuke must remain a secret for a mortal and spirit must NEVER share what is known as LOVE! It was forbidden.  
  
That time somehow, she felt at ease and comforted enlaced in Kurama's tender hold. Oh how other female souls would envy her; clasped like that by Kurama! Kurama was still holding her hand while his other arm was supporting her back as he prepares for the deep kiss he had always desired. Slowly, and innocently, their lips met. Botan tried to resist, it would be no better than betrayal! Betrayal to the one she loves dearly: YUSUKE  
  
(NO.please, don't let me into it.you don't understand Kurama.Yusuke!(  
  
she tried to push him away, but she was too weak. She wanted to avoid the unbalanced kiss, but the embrace was too strong! A sweet floral scent filled the room. Kurama's soft, sweet-scented vines slowly began to undressed her; her pink kimono was gently removed from her white, slender, graceful body. Pretty soon, there was nothing left to cover both of them, nothing could hide their unconcealed body from each other. Kurama carefully lay Botan on the velvet floor in an attempt to own her.but the strongest words of objection came out of Botan's mouth  
  
"no.please don't Kurama.I.."  
  
her eyes glittered for understanding, Kurama couldn't bear seeing Botan plea like that, he loves her SO much.more than his life infact! He let go of the seemingly endless embrace  
  
"g-gomen nasai. Botan I."  
  
he tried to explain, but Botan gave him that assuring smile and the look of forgiveness in her eyes  
  
"forget it." she stares at the floor ".I would appreciate it though if you'd let me dress. alone Kurama"  
  
"uh, I, of course." Kurama's cheeks blushed like the wild roses of red  
  
he left the room. Though he was outside, the sweet and romantic smell of his florals remained in the room. Botan was left there alone  
  
" *sigh* Yusuke."  
  
after that unexpected event 


	2. part2: bitter sweet sorrow

Realms pure abyss part2 By:kOmi_17 Warning: mild Lemon  
  
After the intimate event, Yusuke was given another mission; a reason for the two devoted young lovers to view each other's inviting figures once again and of course experience the warm and assuring embrace they both longed for.  
  
Still, is fate that cruel? That behind the good things that come their way lays a condition-involving hazard? That behind the reason they meet is danger?! Another mission; another challenge; another life-threatening battle for Yusuke and a heartbreaking scene for Botan  
  
Nevertheless, they were extremely happy upon their reunion. That night, while Yusuke's mom was away, Botan spent the night with Yusuke in the apartment they were staying at  
  
"According to master Koenma, some students have been showing supernatural powers and behaviors lately...."  
  
Botan explained but it seemed Yusuke wasn't listening to her at all. He was dreamily staring at her  
  
".... are you listening?!? Yusuke! This is very important!"  
  
but Yusuke didn't answer, not a single word, instead, he gently placed his hands on Botan's blushing cheeks  
  
(I'm so lucky to have you, I feel like I'm the luckiest person in both worlds.. but why can't we be always together? I'd do anything for you my Botan, nothing could compare to you..you are my life. Loving you is the only serious thing I ever did.)  
  
He thought as their lips slowly and amorously unite. The midnight air that filled the room was awfully sweet and romantic, so much sweeter than the scent of the florals fresh from spring.and the florals Botan had scented from Kurama when something almost happened between them; when she was almost owned by Kurama; when she had almost shared a special bonding with him! Memories of that scenery somehow still haunts her. They DID share a deep kiss, a deeper embrace and tender caress. She HAD felt Kurama's mild skin against her delicate body during that time when she had nothing on to cover her bare body. They DID share a special and intimate, voluptuous infact, moment together. But her love; just like Yusuke's was honest and true  
  
(I love you.Yusuke.) she murmured  
  
That evening, they made love in a more daring manner, yet so sweet, simple and pure.. It's not just sex, it's LOVE! True love! But still that love so strong and devoted, in the eyes of others, is forbidden. For as the law of the Reikai world goes: A mortal is a mortal, a spirit is a spirit. The love shared by a mortal and a spirit must not be. for the future shall pay the consequences. How could something so right be wrong? And how could something so wrong be so much right?! How they both wished that the night of their fantasy and liaison; of their love and passion never ends!  
  
Yusuke didn't knew of that Reikai law, he believed all was well between him and Botan. That's why without a doubt, he has given her all his heart and was willing to give up everything; even his own life for the girl he fancy. He truly loves too much! What would be his reason for living if he can't be with her? What would be the reason he's fighting for if he sees his life meaningless; worthless without his beloved that he had sworn to protect.  
  
Morning came and Yusuke had to go to school, but Botan forgot to warn him bout his mission! That afternoon, Yusuke was kidnapped?! By three younger students; one had the ability to control shadows.  
  
Botan couldn't do anything so she told Kuwabara the unbelievable news; Yusuke, the champion of the Reikai tournament, KIDNAPPED?! Botan also had to inform the others about what happened; she has to tell Hiei and KURAMA!  
  
She went to Kurama's school with her heart filled with doubt. The intimate experience between the two of them was still fresh in her mind. She has to admit she does find Kurama charming and she actually USED to love him. Aside from that, she knew there would be nothing wrong if ever Kurama and her would end up together. Since they are both spirits, not mortal, not like Yusuke who's love was endlessly true but forbidden.  
  
(No! stop thinking that way! I love Yusuke..my heart now belongs to him.. But why is destiny so painful? That we have to belong to two different worlds; that fate doesn't permit us to love? That something so beautiful as love stands nothing against the bitter law of Reikai?) she thought as she slowly approached Kurama. She stared at Kurama's gentle face for quite a while  
  
"... Botan? What brings you here?"  
  
asked Kurama with his most enchanting smile, he even hold held her hand so romantically tight. Botan was blushing with all the other girls in the campus staring at her like that in envy! She tried to withdrew her hand from Kurama's but didn't succeed, she even tried unsuccessfully to turn away. Her heart was pounding eccentrically at the gaze of the young man who loves her dearly  
  
(Oh Botan, I wish you'd be mine. I love you so much. I'll do anything and give up everything for you, just to have you.to be love by you ..I know I'll love you forever.)  
  
".I, uh, Kurama we have to find Hiei, Yusuke's been kidnapped!"  
  
explained Botan, who's cheeks were still blushing red as the salvia flowers. Likewise, Kurama couldn't hide the scarlet blush on his cheeks upon seeing the owner of his heart; his beloved Botan.  
  
"hai, of course then we have to find Hiei demo, I don't think it'll be easy" answered Kurama  
  
"we better go, Kuwabara's waiting for us at the park" continued Botan  
  
The two angelic figures ran off still holding hands?! In the park they met Kuwabara, Botan bought out her Reikai Tantei kit and used the Reikai whistle to bring out Hiei. Everybody was surprised when Hiei fell off from a tree?! He was right there all along watching (n_n);;  
  
Now that the Reikai guys are complete, they're off to rescue Yusuke! Through one of Botan's Reikai Tantei devices, they were able to locate Yusuke's whereabouts. They came across a very odd and creepy house. That was when they encountered the three chosen students; Kaitou who used the forbidden word Atsui to almost captured them, Iannagi who had the ability to replicate others and of course, Kido the prince of shadows. Luckily they were able to rescue Yusuke or it seemed the other way around in the end. But the unexpected stupefaction of all was finding out that the master intellect behind Yusuke's kidnapping was no other than master Genkai. It was something to teach Yusuke not to be overconfident bout himself after winning the championship against Toguro.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, a great danger awaits them. The discovery of some mortal's power wasn't an accident, it has a source; a very horrifying source! It was a sign; a bad omen; a WARNING!  
  
It led to the challenge of former Reikai Tantei: Sensui Minoru who accidentally witnessed the unbearable evils men do in the forbidden black chapter film. In the process to defeat Sensui, Yusuke and his friends must defeat Sensui's allies: The DOCTOR SNIPER GAME MASTER DARK ANGEL GATEKEEPER SEAMAN And of course Sensui himself  
  
Kido and Iannagi who became Yusuke's friends were badly injured in helping them find the first ally: doctor Kamiya. Fortunately, Yusuke was able to defeat him. To find Sensui's other allies, they required the help of x- boxer Minoda who can read people's hearts, but Minoda was killed so Iannagi had to fill in his place by copying his powers. To save enough time, the team decided to split up, and Botan had to stay with Kuwabara and Kurama. Yusuke led with master Genkai and Hiei. In the search, everybody was awfully busy. Evening came and Kuwabara's friends became victims of one of Sensui's forces: Mitsui, code name: seaman. Nevertheless, Kuwabara fought with all his might to save the persons close to him.  
  
As the other do their tasks, Botan found herself in the dark side of a forest near the highway where a mysterious pair of charming eyes stares at her. She was scared, she wanted to leave the dreaded place but some dark force was holding her back. From the dark mist of bushes came a dashing young man of black purplish hair. He was wearing a red jacket. He looked a little pale but still, his calm yet snazzy and handsome face was extremely enchanting. It was Hagiri Kaname, codename: Sniper.  
  
"ne?! y-you're.."  
  
"Sniper, at your service."  
  
Botan didn't knew what to do. She was absolutely defenseless against the alluring young man in front of her  
  
"did you know I've been watching you?.always, Botan, ne?"  
  
he approached her in a much closer distance. He couldn't help but caressed Botan's angelic and captivating face. that moment when she was almost paralyzed in fear  
  
"w-why are you d-doing this?" she asked  
  
it took quite a while before sniper gave his plain-toned answer  
  
" It's my destiny"  
  
he answered looking afar. Moments later it began to rain hard, sniper didn't hesitate to carry Botan in his arms. He carried her in an unusually romantic manner until they were parched in a little hut in the middle of the forest.  
  
The forest had always been a dangerous place to be and somehow, if it weren't for sniper, Botan could've been a victim of that natural danger, specially when the weather was harsh like that!  
  
In the hut, a little candle that flickers was their only source of light and warmth. sniper took off his wet red leather jacket, somehow it kept his purple shirt inside dry. He took the purple shirt off anyway and unexpectedly handed it to Botan who was soaking wet.  
  
"You'll catch cold."  
  
he said in his limited tone, but with an unforeseen, unexpected look of passion and care in his mysterious yet charming eyes for the blue-haired girl beside him  
  
"t-thank you." She softly answered. Botan saw a bleeding wound on sniper's left arm, his jacket was cut and so was the left sleeve of his shirt. He must've got it from the sharp tree branches of the forest while they were rushing for shelter.  
  
(uh.. H-he's not really bad...he, might have a good heart.he, knows how to care)  
  
She thought blushing. Sniper was infact not afar from Yusuke's looks, he reminds her of him. She quickly got a whit handkerchief from her pocket and tied it gently on sniper's bleeding arm  
  
"ne? you've hurt yourself."  
  
sniper for the first time blushed with Botan's sudden act of kindness to him. He didn't knew what to say, he admire the girl but couldn't even let her know. He remained in silence. He noticed that Botan hadn't change...  
  
(she couldn't possibly changed in front of me?!.. uh) he thought as his blush deepens  
  
"uh, I'm sorry." he turned away with flaming red cheeks  
  
"you.you can change now, you better hurry or you'll catch cold"  
  
he continued with a much sweeter tone this time. Botan was blushing and was hesitating if she should undress and change with him around. But sniper was right, the rain was hard and the weather was awfully cold that night; she had to change. She slowly took off her dripping clothes and wore sniper's cotton-fresh shirt. It was more comfortable to wear  
  
"d-domo but. how about you?" she asked in concern  
  
"don't worry about I'm used to this kind of torture (fate had always been cruel to me)"  
  
Botan stood from the small bed she was sitting on. She approached the endearing sniper and bravely lay the blanket on sniper's naked and cold shoulders as she gave him that alluring serene smile  
  
"if destiny was never kind, then you could at least let others be kind ne?"  
  
Botan had always been a kind, blissful and light-hearted soul; her cheerfulness had always bring out the best smile in everyone. Truly, she was a source of sunlight during those terrible storms of loneliness.  
  
Sniper DOES look a lot like Yusuke (specially when Yusuke's hair touches his brows). Botan sees him as a reflection of her beloved  
  
(*sigh* Yusuke.)  
  
her eyes glittered in anxiety, sniper noticed it and found it the most graceful sight he had ever seen.  
  
Was it because of the heavy rain that Botan wanted nothing more but to rest her head against her sweetheart Yusuke's chest and lay beside him to gain her strength back through the feeling of warmth and comfort all through the cold mist of the night!  
  
(.Yusuke. oh where are you? Y-Yusuke I.)  
  
she sighed as she seemed to willingly fell in to sniper's affectionate arms. It was his first time to hold such a beautiful miss in his arms like that. He didn't know what to do specially when the charming young lady he holds in his arms so close to his heart, is the girl who had captured his core; his heart and soul. But the dreamy and seemingly eternal embrace broke off when Botan had came to her senses  
  
(ne?!? w-what am I doing?! T-this isn't right! He's NOT Yusuke. Is my imagination playing tricks on me? He IS Hagiri Kaname; sniper! NOT Yusuke Urameshi..NO.NOT my Yusuke)  
  
(What's happening to me??? Why am I feeling this way.my chest, uh, my heart suddenly feels funny.but why? I-is this love? Does love really exists? . why is it that I never want to let go, I want to embrace her and keep her tuck in my arms forever. There is nothing more I could wish for but to be with her. I've finally found the reason why I've decided to go on with my miserable life.. It's to know her.to love her...)  
  
sniper felt like he was in a heavenly dreamscape with his dreamy angel in his arms. Before he knew it, he had pressed his innocent lips against hers. No matter how hard Botan tried to resists, she keeps seeing Yusuke in the handsome and mysterious young man embracing her, kissing her at the moment. Furthermore she was so weak and tired to do any defensive actions. It was out of the question for them to even notice that they were both half naked in that point of time!? Sniper carefully rested Botan in the small but rather comfortable bed with him wearing only his dripping pants and Botan wearing only sniper's purple cotton shirt. Still, it didn't last long before sniper took off the pants and the purple shirt. The night wind was cold but they kept each other warm. As the kiss deepened more and more, sniper gained the opportunity to concede; to have her. But as their lips part for a moment, sniper saw Botan's eyes flare; gleam in DEMORALIZATION, in mystification, in confusion! He loves her, it would be no better than rape if he tries to own her against her will; he knew it would be hurting her.  
  
He could never stand to be the reason of her pain, of her tears, of her sadness! He would rather wish to be the source of her happiness. Meanwhile Botan, who seemed absurd and was out of her senses that time, amorously and gently caressed sniper's blushing right cheek as she gave a soft sweet sigh  
  
".Yusuke. I love you"  
  
she wasn't herself, so sniper noticed as he tamely lay beside her and sigh  
  
(fate was never kind to me.for a moment I thought I finally earned my prize after all my years of hardship and torture.)  
  
he looked at her with the most heartbreaking look of pity, of sorrow and of regret for having live  
  
(it was NEVER me, it was Yusuke all along)  
  
he ended the night with one last eternal kiss to his dreaming love  
  
(it is my destiny to be one of Sensui's allies. So that I'd meet you. And love you. And then. DIE for not having you. DIE.coz I love you Botan)  
  
at dawn break, Botan woke up with sniper's purple shirt on and all dressed up. She couldn't remembered much of the event that happened last night. Sniper stood in silence by the open window. He was dressed in his pants and a lose white sando he found in a small trunk in the hut  
  
"It's almost morning, the dark force of this forest is no longer good. You can go back to your friends now" he said in a calm but rather lonely manner  
  
"uh, y-yes. by the way I.."  
  
But before Botan could continue with her words.  
  
"You better leave NOW before I changed my mind and decided to take you hostage for the enemy"  
  
he said with his usual tone of coldness and somewhat evil. He stared at the bloodstained handkerchief tied round his wounded arm  
  
(if you stay any longer I'll only love you more. To the point that I'd never want to let you go, and would only end up hurting you though I don't want to.) he thought  
  
"!?! T-then in that case I better go" Frightened by what sniper said "anyway I'm sure you'll be alright cause you're strong" she continued  
  
Sniper didn't utter a word, he just gazed at her with an inexplicable look of love and assurance as she leaves the little hut and floats off on her paddle to the sunrise. Sniper was left alone. Through the open window he watches her leave still with his purple shirt on and his heart. He knew to himself that she didn't stole his heart. sniper willingly gave it to her without her knowing it.  
  
Unknown to Botan, while she was completely not herself; while she was in the arms of the enchanting enemy sniper, all wasn't going out well with Yusuke and the others. Kuwabara had been captured since Sensui found out that the ability/power they seek to fulfill their goal belongs to Kazuma Kuwabara! He holds the power to cut open the portal which connects the human world to the evil-spirit's realm. Yusuke was chasing after Sensui using a red bike in a wild chase in the highway when he came upon the sniper: Hagiri Kaname in the odd forest  
  
"you are Yusuke right?" he asked in a challenging voice (Botan) he remembered she was calling his name, their enemy Yusuke's name!  
  
That moment sniper had a sick feeling of death; he was willing to die. The moment Botan left was the instant he knew life was meaningless. Without her, he's nothing but mere garbage. Nobody cared bout him, nobody seemed to love him, to even know that he exists. But Botan for a moment changed that point of view. She showed him kindness no one ever dared show him, she cared for him, she made him realize love does exists. But she belongs to someone else, to this young man he's about to fight  
  
(we'll see if you're really worthy to have her) "I'm you're finished!"  
  
he began to attack using his powerful trace spots to defeat his rival, however, he didn't succeed in doing so. Just as he was about to attain his victory, a dark, short and kawaii shadowy figure had struck him with a sword! It was Hiei. Sniper lay dead on the ground. He was right all along, he was gonna die. But he was contented that at least for once in his life he had loved someone really worth loving; his angel by the name of Botan.  
  
"uh.B-Botan.I.love you." Was his last words before he finally closed his eyes and rest  
  
unfortunately, Yusuke heard those last murmurs  
  
"hnh! She's worth loving. I know, coz I love her" Yusuke grinned  
  
unknown to Yusuke, Kurama was just behind him and upon hearing those loyal words enviously stated.  
  
"really now Yusuke? That's odd..and funny coz, we happen to love the same girl"  
  
Kurama spoke calmly but challenging  
  
"yeah? But it's funnier coz she happens to chose me over you"  
  
Yusuke answered in a playful but insulting grin  
  
"uh!?!.. Hnh I'm sorry to say Yusuke but you must be joking, technically, Botan and I are the more suitable pair."  
  
Kurama was serious, so serious that Yusuke became unease, he knew Kurama quite well and his reactions.  
  
"na?! Just what do you mean Kurama? Speak up!" Yusuke demanded  
  
".it's in the law"  
  
"law?!? What law?"  
  
"the bitter law of reality Yusuke, the law of the Reikai, don't tell me you know nothing of it, well I can't blame you for not being aware, you are a MORTAL "  
  
"l-law of the Reikai?."  
  
"do you wanna know what it is? I'll tell you Yusuke, I'll tell you exactly what it states."  
  
Yusuke was speechless  
  
".A mortal is a mortal, a spirit is a spirit, the love shared by a mortal and a spirit must not be.for the future shall pay the consequences ...Your love for Botan is FORBIDDEN Yusuke!" Kurama continued  
  
"No! you're lying." but Yusuke saw that Kurama's eyes were flaring with the bitter truth (h-he's serious but.no I can't stop loving Botan, I can't give her up.. I won't give her up! I won't!)  
  
"I'll fight for our love!!!"  
  
Yusuke flashed with determination challenging Kurama to a duel. Kurama had always been a calm and solid fighter, but this time, this fight is different. It's not just a challenge, not just a game, both their love is at stake. It'd be the fight for Botan, his Botan. Kurama was determined to win.. but so was Yusuke. 


End file.
